In the towers
by BAM Aesthetic
Summary: One Shot Bladers are in the twin towers on 911. Story on how they escape. :O


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but if I did...duH I would obviously rewrite it.  
  
A/N: I made this story to remember the victims of Sept. 11, 2001.  
  
In the towers  
  
"Kai!" She pounded on door of his hotel room, that he shared with the rest of the guys, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Max. Mr. D let them go sight seeing by them. She, Reiko, Ray's sister, Leilin, Meilin, and Shizuka, Kai's sisters, shared a room next door to the blade breakers.   
  
"Shut-up out there!" Kai shouted.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Leilin shouted impatiently.  
  
"He can't find his hair gel," Ray said, walking out, a grin forming on his face.  
  
"What did you do?" Reiko asked, suspiciously and knowingly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ray said, "It's just that I ran out of gel and used some Kai's." Reiko laughed hysterically, but not because of what Ray did…(A/N: What Ray did wasn't really that funny...oh well...his kawaii-ness makes up for it...just like Kai! ::wink wink::)  
  
The twins, Leilin and Meilin joined in laughter. Shizuka felt sorry for Ray but was angry with them not following her out the building.  
  
"He's behind me huh?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's about it." Shizuka said.  
  
"K-k-kai!!!!!" Reiko started to laugh again so it ended up "K-k-kai-hi-hi-hi-hi-he-he!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ray…" Kai's face wasn't what you would call amused, but amusing.  
  
"Uh…hey, guys! Let's go to the World Trade Center!!! I just saw the statue of liberty! It was cool. I brought some food." Tyson said.  
  
"W-wait, shut-up Tyson! Kai's in a crisis." Leilin said grabbing Tyson's popcorn and shoving a few pieces in her mouth.  
  
"Why don't you guys…and girls leave me and Ray here to discuss this."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!! Don't leave me you guys…and girls!"  
  
"I'm standing by my brother's side no matter what!" Reiko said dutifully.  
  
"Yay!" Ray said.  
  
"Besides," Reiko added, "I'm not missing a bit of this." She grabbed a few pieces of the popcorn.  
  
"God, Kai. I want to go now…As in right this second." Shizuka said. She really wanted to go sightseeing before…. Well, before they had to leave.  
  
"Alright. Just find me some hair gel and…" Reiko held up hair gel.  
  
"Why does that look sooo familiar?" Ray asked himself. It took him a while to realize that it was his extra stock of hairgel that he couldn't find in any of his 10.er...15... hair-care bags. "Hey! That's mine!!!!!"  
  
"Too bad. 'Cause you used mine, so now I'm gonna use yours." Kai said grabbing the gel. Reiko stuck her tongue out at him for being so crude.  
  
"B-but, I wouldn't have to had jacked your hairgel if Reiko didn't jack mine!!!!" Ray managed to stammer out. Reiko got nervous.  
  
"…That is a good point." Kai and Ray backed Reiko into a corner.  
  
"Just don't do anything nasty with her now, Kai! And that goes for you too, Ray!" Shizuka said, taking a piece of popcorn out.  
  
"But Ray and Reiko are related." Meilin said.  
  
"I know, but who knows? Ray could be desperate." Shizuka answered.  
  
"Could be? He is, dude."   
  
Ray turned back to them. "Hey! We're gonna just kick her ass, woman!" Shizuka backed off not wanting to be part of the fight. Ray turned around again.  
  
"Hey…guys?" Reiko said, looking for an escape. "Hey, you know I'm a girl…"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're too weak to deal with." Kai said about to turn around.  
  
"…But," Reiko continued, " I can still kick both your asses!" With that, she slid through the opening Ray left on his left side and started running. "Come on! We're gonna miss our bus!" The rest followed her.  
  
"So how long did it take for you to notice that you didn't gel your hair up yet?" Leilin asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. They stopped by a coffee shop for a drink while Kai went into the restroom and fixed his hair. He just got back.  
  
"On the bus." Kai answered, embarrassed. That started a whole crowd of blade breakers and blader dudettes to start laughing so hard, but not as hard as Tyson, who laughed so hard, he almost died, not of laughter but by almost choking on his Hot Chocolate. "Hey, why don't you guys just shut up!?" Kai said as he sipped on his coffee. What a boring guy. (A/N: Just kidding...he's not boring! He's exciting and kawaii!!! ::sweat drop::)   
  
Suddenly, Ray jumped up and screamed!! He started running out of his chair, practically stepping on everyone in his way, since they were sitting in a blue, leather booth. Everyone started panicking.  
  
"Hey, Ray! What's wrong!?" Asked his sister, concerned. He stuttered a little, shook up by whatever he saw, but when his words could finally be legible, he muttered, "There was an ant."  
  
That started everyone up again. They were laughing and falling to the floor and Ray was blushing a deep pink/red/magenta color on his newly rosy cheeks.   
  
"Man!" Reiko said, laughing, making her word come out, "M-m-ma-ha-ha-han-ha-han!" She continued, "What? Are you guys trying to kill us or something? 'Cause it really seems like it."  
  
"Yeah, with the gel and the ant and all!" Said Leilin, barely getting the words out. Then there was a thud.  
  
Kenny was on the floor, half crying, and half laughing. (A/N: In other words, Kenny was Laughing/Crying/laughing/crying...etc) Kenny was laughing for 2 reasons:   
  
1. Kai and his hair gel dilemma   
  
And   
  
2. Ray and his dreaded ant  
  
  
  
He was crying for 2 reasons too:  
  
1. He was laughing way too hard  
  
And  
  
2. He was choking on his bread and hot chocolate  
  
After saving Kenny, another eruption of laughter erupted from the group. Then Shizuka's stern voice sounded amidst all the laughter.  
  
"I want to go to the World Trade Center. NOW!!!" Shizuka said, unusually like a spoiled little kid.  
  
"Why now?" Tyson said. "I want to eat more!"  
  
"I just realized how much time we have left! And it's not that plenty!" Shizuka retorted.  
  
"Fine." Kai said, crumpling up his paper cup and throwing it away. "We can't get Tyson too fat on vacation."  
  
"Yeah, I know! Just think, we'll need to get an extra ticket on the plane for the excess fat! And that wouldn't be a pretty site." Max said.  
  
"Who said it was a pretty site to begin with?" Kai said back, insulting Tyson on purpose, so that he would be mad and wouldn't eat anymore.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean, huh, Kai? Was that an insult?" Tyson asked, without receiving a reply. Kai then calmly walked out with everyone following him, snickering at Tyson's idiocy, Kai's idiocy, and Ray's humorous phobias. (A/N: Alert! Alert! Those were not insults!!...Well, they sort of were, but it was for humor!!! Sorry X3 for those who I offend, I will now make amends!!!!)  
  
Soon, there they were, the World Trade Centers. Standing beautifully tall. If the Blade Breakers and the Blader Dudettes were to stand on each other to make a tower out of them, they would probably be 1/83 of these 2 tower's height, on the separate towers, of course. (Unless they all were really, really tall, then they would probably reach the top, but they aren't really, really tall, are they?)  
  
"It's gigantic!" Shizuka said, excitedly. She finally got her wish and it was all thanks to Kai and his insult.  
  
"Absolutely and positively HUGE!" Kenny agreed. He stared in awe at the size, much bigger to him.   
  
"Ok, enough chit-chat! Let's go inside. You wanted to so go ahead." Kai said, not really paying attention to the size but his own interests, which would include:  
  
1. Beyblading  
  
And  
  
2. Finding people to beyblade with  
  
"Ok!" Said the happy Shizuka, running inside. And she had a good reason to squeal, "Wow!" because inside it was gigantic and absolutely and positively huge; it seemed even bigger on the inside. Everyone came inside and to their surprise, they all exclaimed, "Wow" too. They ran around everywhere to the different levels of the building, some of them even went to the other building, but they all would meet outside in 2 hours. Reiko and Ray ran up the many, many flights of stairs in a race to the top. Shizuka and the twins split up on the 3rd floor, staring at the many interesting things that they could lay their eyes on. Kai, Tyson, and Max went to the other building, found a level dedicated to bladers and stayed there.  
  
It was 7:02.  
  
Everyone was having fun, because everything was fun, until the speakers in the building said their horrifying words.  
  
  
  
"Leilin! Meilin! Come here! Look at this! This is so cool!" Shizuka was saying. They skipped a bunch of floors and went straight one of the higher floors, in order to see the view. That's when they heard the loud roaring of the plane.   
  
"Hey, you guys wanna go check out that plane?" Meilin asked, obviously itching to see it.  
  
"Sure. It's gonna be cool being that close to the plane. From the sound, it seems like it's only a few meters away, or something." Leilin answered, also wanting to see the plane. Shizuka had the same urge.  
  
"So, in other words, it's really, really close!" Meilin said and they all ran to the window nearest the sound.  
  
"Hey, Ra-ay!" Reiko taunted in a singsong voice. "I'm that close to beating you!" Her hair got loose from the hair-tie holding it, and was fixing it again.   
  
"No your not! I am! Don't deny!" Ray said, his hair practically flying from the speed he was running at.   
  
"Y'know what? I think it's 'cause of your hair! And no taking my words!" Reiko said finished with her hair and focusing on running. They were running alone on the flight of white, concrete stairs, inside a hidden room. A railing followed on the side.  
  
They heard the roar of the plane.  
  
"Man! That sounds close!" Ray noticed.  
  
"Yeah?" Reiko asked.  
  
"It sounds...really close." Ray slowed down to a stop and looked out a window and witnessed the horrifying site that would change the world forever.  
  
"LET IT RIP!!!" Max said as Kai and a guy they met beybladed at the same time as Tyson and another guy they met. Tyson and Kai were in a race to see who could finish the battle fastest.  
  
"Ha! I'm going to slaughter you!" Said Kai's battling mate.  
  
"Humph, whatever." Kai scoffed, as Dranzer went in for the kill. Meanwhile, in Tyson's battle:  
  
"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Tyson boasted. "Only a blade breaker can win THIS battle!"  
  
"Oh, just shut-up!" His opponent said as Dragoon made a final move for the other beyblade. "You don't have to rub it in."  
  
Tyson and Kai won at the same time.  
  
"Man! Why did you have to be as fast as ME?!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Oh, well, at least you won." Their opponents lectured before turning to leave. The noise startled them. It came out of nowhere and now they were running to see what was going on. The words came powerfully above all the noise of the plane:  
  
"Attention! Please, do not panic. I suggest you make your way out as quickly as possible. Please do not panic. Attention..." The voice said this over and over.  
  
"How can we NOT panic? Kai, Max and Tyson are in the other building!" Shizuka said, worried.  
  
"Wait! J-just...stay calm! Maybe it's a mistake! Maybe..." Meilin started.  
  
"Or maybe we have to leave! Let's go!" Leilin said grabbing them by the arms and heading towards the stairs.   
  
"What about the twins?" Meilin asked, while being dragged away by her twin.  
  
"I know they'll be able to get out, they have to." Leilin answered starting down the stairs.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Reiko asked her brother, as the words blared above and below her.  
  
"We'll jump." Ray planned.  
  
"Well, yeah, Ray, but where are we supposed to jump from?" Reiko complained, and with concern for her friends, she added, "And what are we supposed to do about the others?"  
  
"Y'know what, Rei? I don't know. I bet the others are already out by now, and if we look for them while they're already out, our search will be in vain." Ray retorted angrily, trying not to show how equally confused he was.  
  
"Fine, alright, I can always blame you if they're still inside....Hey, if we climb up we can get to that window on the other side." Reiko noticed a window higher up. The staircase wasn't really a spiral staircase, it was squarer then round, but it spiraled the same.  
  
"Ok, let's go." They both ran up and worked on opening the window. It wouldn't open, so they had to resort to kicking it so the glass would break, creating an opening for them to jump through.  
  
"You first, Rei." Ray told his sister. She nodded a response. She jumped out when Ray followed.  
  
"Alright, what do we do?" Tyson asked. Tyson and Max were following Kai as he ran down the crowded steps, making his way through any available space possible. Silence answered Tyson's question.   
  
"Man, I'm starting to get a headache from that voice!" The warnings were still playing.   
  
Soon, they reached the opening and ran out, just in time, because as soon as they stepped outside, the building started to shake from the impact of the plane and debris started falling from the top, looking as if it was coming from the sky.   
  
"Whoa...that was close!" Tyson said to Max, because he knew Kai wouldn't answer him anyway.  
  
"Let's go find the others," Kai said surprisingly. Those were the first words he said since the warnings started. Max and Tyson nodded in agreement.  
  
Just then, Ray and Reiko landed on the ground. They were seen as dark figures in the dust and smoke. Max recognized Ray by the long hair that flowed behind him. The three ran toward the twins, to see that they had multiple scratches from the landing that they had. Some of the scratches came from their attempts at opening the window and from the broken glass that was still stable that they had to pass to jump out.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Max asked. Reiko would've said something about the "guys" part, but she was too weak and was in too much pain to say anything.   
  
"We're alright," Ray managed to say, clutching his bleeding arm. Reiko nodded, when their glances turned to her.  
  
"We need to find my sisters!" Kai ordered, while Tyson helped Ray and Reiko walk to a safer place. Max and Kai ran to the opening of the other building to see Meilin, Leilin, and Shizuka coughing, while making their way out. Fortunately, that building was still stable, until they all were safe, not that far, but safe enough from the site. The paramedics were treating Ray and Reiko's injuries. Ray had sprained his ankle (A/N: Yes, again. He didn't "twist it real good" like he did last time, but twisted it...less good.) and Reiko sprained her arm when she landed on it. Both were angry at their being handicapped but they were happy to be alive.  
  
They all had to stay at a hospital overnight so that they could be checked for any major injuries that the paramedics missed. Ray and Reiko shared a room, Shizuka and Kai next door, Leilin and Meilin on the other side, and Max and Tyson across Shizuka and Kai's room.   
  
...Afterward...  
  
They all made it alive and were lucky to have only a few minor scratches and bruises (and sprains in Ray's and Reiko's case). As soon as they all got better, they started beyblading, first with each other, to see if they lost their skills during their period of which they were injured, then with other bladers.   
  
~-*END*-~  
  
Thank you for reading this, and I hope I made this ok. I finally finished it after having the idea of making this fanfic on the 1-year anniversary of 9/11. It's late, but I finished it, hoping I could realize more about the terrorist attack from a victim's POV. I regret never actually being in the WTC, so I don't know what the inside actually looked like.(darnit) This is just from my imagination.  
  
I dedicate this fanfic to the families of the victims of 9/11. God Bless.  
  
  
  
- P-Chan and Batman 


End file.
